Return of Hanuman
Return of Hanuman is a 2007 Indian animated film about an adventure of the Hindu god Hanuman. It has been stated that the film is a sequel to Hanuman; .It was produced by the Percept Picture Company and is directed by Anurag Kashyap. The music was composed by Tapas Relia. It is a children's film and has been rated as an Educational Film by the CBFC because it deals with the issue of global warming. It was released in India on 28 December 2007. Plot Devas are ’busy’ in their Swarglok (heaven). Technology has crossed boundaries of earth and even non-mortal devas have become techno-geeks. They converse in Hinglish. Meanwhile, a terrific war is being fought between the Devas and the Asuras. In this war, Lord Vishnu slices the demon Rahuketu into 2 parts through his stomach. His collapse invokes the Guru of Asuras, Guru Shukracharya and he comes forward to battle with Lord Vishnu. He also slices a large snake named Kaladansh into 2 parts. Lord Vishnu gains an upper hand in the war and throws Shukracharya in space. Shukracharya announces a prophecy throughout the Universe warning Lord Vishnu that the same humans whom he is protecting, in Kalyuga they will themselves become very cruel than even demons and a day will come when their cruelty will give rise to the greatest demon of the Universe which will engulf the whole humankind. Shukracharya then transforms himself into Planet Shukra or Venus and it becomes the home of demons. Later he joins Rahuketu's sliced body with that of Kaladansh's tail and vice versa. This gives rise to 2 demons Rahu and Ketu. Shukracharya declares that as long as his Sarpdand i.e Snake Wand lives, the demons will remain powerful. Hanuman, who has returned to heaven after completing his task on earth, is bored. He sees a village boy who is bullied by local hooligans. He decides to help him but for that he has to take birth as a human. He decides to do so after agreeing to some conditions of Lord Brahma. He appears on earth in a village named Bajrangpur from a priest and his wife as a human baby. What makes the reincarnated Hanuman different from other humans is that he has a tail and a huge appetite. The baby is christened "Maruti" by his mother. After Maruti is three months old, he takes admission in school. Thereafter, he teaches a lesson to local hooligans, Gabbarsingh and his gang. Meanwhile, on planet Shukra, there is a fight between Rahu and Ketu and accidentally the Sarpdansh comes to Earth. Danavs come to Earth to search for it but they have to face Maruti. Maruti easily defeats Rahu and Ketu with the help of his army of monkeys that came to help him to get free from the hands of culprits (who caught him because he stole the mangoes from his garden). In order to stop Rahu and Ketu from covering the sun, Narada must remind Maruti that he is actually Hanuman. After Narada and Maruti met and signed a contract, Maruti became the more powerful Hanuman, with more godly powers. He also had a new appearance which he looks like child Hanuman from the film's predecessor. Then a monster made of polythene and other non-biodegradable waste appears from a volcano that was said to form when Sarpdansh merged with the Kamandal thrown by Shukracharya which coincidentally fell in the volcano in Bajrangpur. The monsters keeps on swallowing the villagers of Bajrangpur.After struggling to stop the monster, Hanuman asked help from God Ram. God Ram then said that when a blockage, which is seen in the end, is cleared then the monster (mainly made of plastic and other waste thrown by humans) will finish up. Hanuman did what Ram said, and the monster was defeated. Finally, Hanuman said his farewells to his family and friends and leaves Bajrangpur. Characters *Maruti *Minkoo *Owner *Brahma *Indra *Hanuman *Narad *Shukracharya *Professor Antariksh *Professor Jwalamukhi *Principal Bhullar *Maruti's Mother *Minkoo's Mother *Aghori *Tunnu *Dadoo *Munni *Rahu/Ketu *One-Eyed Man *Vishnu *Villager 1 *Marutti's Father *Female News Reader *Vulture *Villager 2 *Haaku *Baaku *Baby Maruti *Tanki *Squirrel *Cool Dude Monkey *Wounded God *Chitragupt *Squirreel 2 *Fruit *Nurse *Tunnu's Mother *Munni's Mother *Seeta *Ram *Praktiti *Money Crowd *Kids Crowd *Female Crowd Gallery An information service on the Shukra TV channel - a woman.png An information service on the Shukra TV channel - a men.png The monkey smokes a cigarette.png A crowd of monkeys.png Elephant in space.png Airplane.png Volcano.png Category:Films